Different Voice
by cedric dursley
Summary: David Karofsky stays at McKinley after the prom. with the help of Kurt and the New Directions he finds love and friendship from an unexpected source. Follows the summer and the following year. Ships D Karofsky Puck and Klaine. Rated M for language just for safety
1. Chapter 1 Dave

**`Glee**

 **Different Voice**

 **by Cedric Dursley**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dave**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. I discovered The joy of Glee about two months ago on Netflix. I also began reading Glee fan fiction at the same time. This story starts right after the junior prom and continues through the summer and through their senior year. The main pairings will be Finchel and Klain. I haven't decided who to pair Dave with yet however, it will not be Sebastian as I can't stand that buck toothed meercat. I am open to suggestions however. I am leaning towards either Sam or Puck as Dave's future love interest. I will also not be using song lyrics except for dramatic purposes. And now for the disclaimer. I do not own the rights to Glee or You've got a friend by Carol King. If I did, Dave would not have left McKinley at the end of the prom episode and wold have joined New Directions in the third season. `**

 **.**

Kurt and Blaine finished their dance and Kurt whispered to Blaine "Blaine do me a favor and find

Santana. I suspect that she also knows Dave's secret. Blaine don't give that look and just listen. I have been called queer and fag for as long as I can remember here. I have been thrown in the dumpster, knocked into lockers, have slushies thrown my face and yet I still have kept my dignity as best as I can. You and everybody in New Directions have given me all the support I needed to face my demons. Dave, on the other hand, feels he has no one to turn to and as one of the only openly gay student, besides you, I felt it was my duty to try to help him. Please I need your help. Will you help me? You will thank you Try to explain everything to Santana. I'll see if I can find Dave and talk to him Just try not to let this spread over the school." Blaine nodded and went back to the prom to find Santana.

As Kurt looked around the parking lot he saw that Dave's truck was still there so he knew that Dave didn't leave. As he looked around to find Dave he saw Finn and walked to him, Finn looked up and saw Kurt and asked "Kurt what happened after I was thrown out? Just saw Karofsky run out of the school and it looked like he was crying,"

Kurt thought about it for a second and decided to explain the situation to Finn. "Finn what I am about you stays between the two of us. Only Blaine and Santana knows this, Dave is gay but very deep in the closet, I found out when I confronted him in the locker about his bullying me and he kissed me. Santana somehow found out and agreed to be his beard to bring me back from Dalton. A few minutes ago he was elected prom King and I was elected prom queen. After running out of the prom I decided to accept but it was too overwhelming for Dave. Please did you see where he ran off to? I want to talk to him privately."

Finn answered, "he ran towards the football field. Kurt be careful."

"Don't worry too much. If Santana or Blaine come out tell them where I am. And please do not tell anyone else yet, not even Rachel."

Kurt then proceeded to the field and saw Dave. He approached softly and saw that Dave was still crying. "Dave do you want to talk about what happened? It might help you feel better. Also don't be angry but I told Finn about you being gay." Dave nodded.

"Kurt I am so sorry about everything. I know you have forgiven me but I still have a lot of guilt. Why didn't you just tell everyone I was a fag and all your troubles would have ended? I never wanted you to leave McKinley, Santana figured out that I was gay when saw me checking out Sam's butt. She blackmailed me into that apology and agreed to be my beard. Kurt right now I am terrified that everyone knows my secret. Now I think I want to start coming out but I don't know how. You and Blaine are the only gay people I know. Please help me."

Just then Kurt's cell phone buzzed. "Hello Finn. They found you and are heading here, good. Brittany is with them as well. I'm not surprised. Okay just send them out to the bleachers. And remember tell no one. Dave that was Finn. Santana, Brittany and Blaine are heading here with him. I told Finn the whole story and he agreed not to tell anyone. He wants to help you as well. Please forgive me I was at a loss and was trying to find you. Besides I have some brotherly blackmail I can use on him if needed. Give me a minute to update them and don't panic."

As the other three approached, Kurt stated, "listen guys I know you all mean well. Dave is going through a lot right now. I'm beginning to think that I was not the only target in this cruel joke. Someone else may have found out about him. We have to tell him about this and show him that he is not alone. Just let me talk to him. And Finn I'm saying this one more time tell no one."

Dave spoke up, "Guys I think I was also a target of this joke. I suspect that it was the hockey team that started this as well as some of the football team. I guess we will find out Monday at school,"

Kurt told him, "Dave we just came up with the same conclusion. Right now you need to relax. Listen don't be mad at me but I had to tell Finn what happened. He agreed not to tell anyone until you agree. We all just want to help you."

 **You've got a friend by Carol King begins**

Kurt began singing softly,

 _When your down and troubled and you need a helping hand_

 _and nothing nothing is going right_

 _Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there_

 _to brighten up even your darkest night_

Blaine and Brittany joined in.

 _You just call out my name and you know wherever I am_

 _I'll come running to see you again_

 _winter spring summer or fall_

 _all you have to do is call and I'll be there yes I will you've got a friend_

Finn began singing

 _When the sky above you turns dark and full of clouds_

 _and that old north wind begins to blow_

 _just keep your head together and call my name out loud and soon I will be there_

everyone joins in

 _you just call out my name and you know wherever I am_

 _I'll come running to see you again_

 _winter spring summer or fall all you have to do is call and I'll be there_

 _and I'll be there yes I will you've got a friend_

 _hey ain't it good to know you've got a friend cause people can be so cold_

 _they'll hurt you and desert you and take your soul if you let them but don't you let them_

 _you just call out n name and you know wherever I am_

 _I; ll come running oh yeah to see you again_

 _winter spring summer or fall all you got to do is call_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ end song

When Kurt looked at Dave's face he saw the widest grin he ever saw on Dave's face. "Listen Dave call your dad and tell him you will be staying at a friend's house. I'll call my dad and explain the situation to him. You may as well stay with us at least for tonight. I don't think you need to be alone tonight."

David replied to Kurt, "Listen thank you for this., Go ahead and tell him the whole story I Already texted my dad and he just replied back to go to your friend's house for tonight.

Kurt then dialed his dad's cell. "Dad, it's Kurt. Listen uh Dad, something bad happened tonight. Oh You already talked to Finn. Good then could Dave stay over. I know but there are circumstances that I left out before but that was not my information to release without his permission but here goes nothing. Dad, Dave is gay. I discovered this when he kissed me one day in the boy's locker room. That is what started the all the harassment. OK Dad we came to that same conclusion. Listen you may also call Dave's dad and see if he wants to talk. Alright Dad, I will tell them." Kurt put away his phone.

"Dave I just got off the phone with my dad. If you want you can stay at our house this weekend. We may not get much sleep but I just wanted you to know that you are not alone."

"Thanks for everything Kurt. I Think I will make it official Monday and just come out. I think I am ready to come out now. When I called my dad I told him. Azimio will be the hardest to tell. Most likely I will lose his friendship but what the hell. If he cannot accept me for who I am them fuck him. Let's go."

Kurt then said "Dave why don't we call the rest of the glee club and you can tell them tomorrow. Everyone can meet at our house. Some of them may already suspect something is up. Blaine you are invited as well. We'll figure out the sleeping arrangements after we get there. However we may not get much sleep tonight."

Dave then said to Finn, "Hey could you invite Puck as well. I did get along with him before he joined New Directions and he may have some suggestions to how I come out. Besides I love the fact that he is such a bad ass. And please tell him what is going on with me as well."

'

.


	2. Chapter 2 The Long Weekend Pt 1

**Different Voice**

 **chapter 2**

 **A Weekend to Remember pt 1**

 **AN: After all the angst from the first chapter I felt this needs to be a little more lighthearted. This will also see Dave begin to accept the fact that he is gay. I also decided that this will pair Dave with Puck. Puck will be bi as I always thought that Puck is such a bad ass. I will not be writing any smut however this will be rated M for language and profanity. I will not be using any song lyrics except when needed for this story. To be honest when I read fan fiction that has lyrics in them I tend to skip the lyrics. I only used the song I chose for dramatic effect. This chapter will be taking place a few minutes after the first one. And just to remind you I have not won a multi million dollar lottery and do not own any rights to Glee. If I did, Dave wold have had a bigger role in season 3. Enjoy**

The six teens met at Kurt's house. When they entered Burt took Dave aside. "Look, I just got off the phone with your dad. After Kurt called me and explained your situation I called him. He told me that you had called him and just came out to him. He also talked to your mom and explained to her you problem. He has accepted you being gay but your mom has not. She believes that you have a sickness and they are fighting about all this. Your mom wants you to go to one of those conversion camps this summer and he disagrees. Just to let you know they may split up over this. If they do remember this was never our fault. If you need to, you can stay here as long as you need. Your dad will be over tomorrow to talk to you."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. You, know, even after everything I've done to Kurt, he still managed to not only forgive me but even tried to help me. I may lose my best friend because because of this, but I am tired of hiding my sexuality. The next week will be hard for me but I feel I am ready to formally come out at school. I will have a harder time as I am not as obvious as Kurt and Blaine are. I don't think any of us will be getting much sleep tonight after what happened."

Santana then stated "Well everyone I think that Brittany and I will see you all tomorrow. I will be staying with her tonight. Besides this is much of a sausage party. You all need your guy time. Yes Kurt I am include you. You may not be much of a man but you are still one. You as well hair gel. Also I need to talk to my parents before you come out, Karofsky. If you are ready to come out then so am I."

As Santana and Brittany left Puck drove up. "So Karofsky I heard you are coming out. Good for you. I want to talk to you alone later about something if you don't mind. So what is the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

Kurt chimed in. "I thought we would all stay in Finn's room as it is the larger of our rooms. Finn and Blaine are going to help set his room up for tonight. Blaine is staying as well. He called his folks and explained what happened tonight. That is if is all right with you Dad."

Burt nodded in agreement. "He needs friends right now. Dave, your dad will be over tomorrow to talk to you. I also want to talk to him as well. If for nothing else to give him some much needed support from one father to another."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. And I do apologize for everything I did to Kurt. Kurt has been trying to help me come to terms with my being gay. I just wasn't ready to fully admit that I was gay, but after tonight I feel I am ready. I still need to talk to Azimio and tell him alone. I guess I will do that tomorrow since it is too late tonight. I am worried about how he will react. I just hope he a good enough of a friend to accept me for who I am. I've known him since we were six and we have been very close."

As Burt went to bed, Puck told Dave, "Hey Dave, can we talk privately? I have something to confess to you. We can talk while they are preparing Finn's room."

Puck and Dave went to a quiet corner in the living room Puck softly made a confession to Dave. "Look Dave, you aren't the only football player who is having sexuality problems. What I am about to tell you no one else knows. I am not only attracted to women but men as well. I guess you can say I am Bisexual. I fought it for a long time but when I as in Juvie I was a plaything for several fellow inmates and to be honest, I enjoyed that feeling. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone. God I never even told Finn who was my closest friend about this. Fuck, I am just as screwed up as you are."

Dave was shocked to say the least. "So Puck, you understand what I am going through right now. Thank you for trusting me. I won't tell anybody about you I swear until you do. Kurt did the same thing for me. I guess I should tell the whole story about what happened. A couple of weeks before Burt and Carol got married I shoved Kurt into a locker. He followed me into the locker room and confronted me about my actions. We both had a heated exchange and I ended up kissing him. After that kiss and his reaction I stepped up the abuse. I was scared that he would tell the school that I was gay and that would have ruined my rep at school. A couple of months later Santana realized that I was gay and blackmailed me to be each others beard. She wanted to ensure that Kurt transferred back to McKinley. It was her ideal to apologize to all of you. Even though she forced the apology, I wanted to do that. I also wanted to apologize to Kurt so all ended well. Thank you for listening. So are we cool?" Puck nodded.

As Dave and Puck were talking, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were preparing his room for the night. They were bringing Kurt's mattress down to Finn's room. They were also setting up Finn's DVR player with several movies. They also brought a cooler with some sodas and made some popcorn. Puck and Dave soon joined them.

The five boys soon fell asleep while watching a repeat episode of The Walking Dead. The next morning Burt and Carol went down to check on their sons and guests. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up sleeping soundly. Dave and Puck were also sleeping near each other on Kurt's mattress. Finn was asleep in his bed. All boys were still in their prom clothes. Carol smiled and whispered to Burt that she was going to make breakfast which included a lot of waffles for Puck. Kurt, Dave and Puck all woke up around the same time. Puck knew that Carol had made waffles and almost ran to the kitchen to get his share. Kurt and Dave soon followed while talking. When they arrived in the kitchen they saw Puck with three waffles and some kosher turkey bacon that Burt also was eating. Kurt started laughing at Puck and told Dave this happens every time Puck stay over with Finn. Carol handed over two cups of coffee to Kurt and Dave.

Burt looked up and said to Dave, "Listen your dad is coming over in about an hour. Let me talk to him first and then you can talk to him. And Kurt, remember any other time I would be upset if you were sleeping with Blaine, however because of last night's drama I will let it slip just this one time."

Kurt responded, "Dad one of the reasons Blaine and I haven't done anything sexual is because we are not ready. We have decided to wait for the right moment and I don't believe it will be anytime soon. Plus we will have a long day today. Dave wants to let the rest of the glee club know about his coming out. We also need to talk to Mr. Shue about Dave. Dave wants to join the glee club next year. We talked about this and all decided that it was too late in this semester for him to join. Um Dad are you eating bacon? What about your heart?"

Carol replied, "Kurt honey this is turkey bacon. Your dad knows that he needs to watch his fat intake and besides Puck always get some as well. Would you two like some waffles?"

They both replied yes. Kurt whispered to Dave, "I make good waffles but Carol's are to die for. I'm still trying to find out her secret."

Carol interrupted, "Kurt I will tell you my secret for waffles one day but not until you tell me your secret baked chicken recipe. Until then it's still my secret." Everybody in the kitchen laughed. Dave stated still smiling, Thanks I needed a good laugh after last night."

A few moments later Blaine slugged in. Carol poured him a cup of coffee and asked him if he wanted a waffle. He nodded yes. Finn came in a few minutes and poured him a cup as well. "Mom really waffles again. Oh I forgot Puck was here last night."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Burt answered. "Hello Paul Would you like some coffee?"

"Thanks Burt. Listen I know you wanted to talk to me about but I need to talk to Dave first. Please Burt it's important."

"Sure Paul. Let me show you two my study." After Paul and Dave were in the study Paul started. "Dave your mom and I are separating."


	3. The Long Weekend Pt 2

**Glee**

 **by Cedric Dursley**

 **Different Voice Chapter 3**

 **A Weekend to Remember Part 2**

 **A/N: Yes I can be evil as well. The dreaded cliffhanger has arrived. And I have decided to pair Dave with Puck. Sam would of worked as well but I just feel if anyone is bi it would be Puck. Sam is so much hotter but I also love Puck's mohawk. My question is what would this pairing be called? I have thought of two choices. It would be either be Duck or Pave. Just a reminder I do not own Glee because if I did Kurt would have at least hooked up with Dave by the end of season 3. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Dad are you sure about this? Mom really left us?" Tears were starting to form. Pail stopped Dave by stating, "Dave don't blame yourself. This has been developing for some time. I was getting tired of her church and what she said after I explained about you she went off the deep end. She was determined to end you to one of those camps that supposedly cured homosexuality and I was tired of her bullshit. You are not to blame for our marriage breaking up. This is the fault of that goddamn church she joined. She is moving out right now while we are speaking. I also found out that she was already considering leaving us as I refused to join that joke of a church. She will be moving in with her pastor who is welcome to her. I've already talked to an attorney. He believes that it would be in your best interest to stay with me."

"Thanks Dad. I always thought that Mom was a little bit crazy about religion but this is taking it too far. Do you know how long before she moves out. I do not want to stay with her while she is in this cult? Burt Hummel said that I could stay here at least for the weekend. I think Kurt wants to give me a makeover sometime this weekend. I might take him up on that offer."

Paul just shook his head. "Dave I want to talk to Burt for a moment. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Yes, I want to tell the rest of the glee club as well as Azimio. I known him for as long as I can remember. I am a little concerned about how he will take this news. He might just totally cut me out of his life. He may also be understanding as it is me that is coming out. Go ahead and talk to Mr. Hummel. I'll talk to Azimio now."

Dave left the study and told Burt that Paul wanted to talk to him. Dave then called Azimio and asked to talk to him. "Hey Az I need to talk to you about something. I'll be at your house in about ten minutes. OK talk to you then." He put his phone up and called out, "Hey Kurt I'm going to Azimio's. I'm going to tell him about me now and see where he will stand. Wish me luck."

Dave arrived at the Adam's house right on time. Azimio was waiting for him. "So Whats up Dude? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah Z. This is the hardest conversation I have ever had with you. Look I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm gay. I am just coming to terms with this and I plan to formally come out at school Monday."

Dave looked at Azimio and he was laughing. "Dude about time you told me. I've known for some time. I've noticed the way you sometimes look in the shower at the other guys. Plus you have never dated any girls. Look I'll leave Hummel alone from now on. Harassing the rest of the gleeks is not as fun as it used to be. So now are your parents taking the news?"

"My dad is totally supportive however my mom isn't. She wanted to go to one go those conversion camps. Listen I checked on some of them online and it was pretty fucked up. Some of them use shock therapy on your junk. But her opinion is useless right now. My folks are splitting up. I plan to stay here with my dad. Besides, I still need to beat you at Call of Duty. And listen Z thank you for laying off the glee club. A few of them have already said they have my back. And that includes Kurt Hummel. Maybe it's time to restart the Bully Whips Santana and I started. We might even expand it now. Call me later. I'm heading back to Finn's. I'm staying there this weekend. I'm going to come out to the rest of the glee club and maybe even join next year. Also Kurt and his boyfriend are planning to give a (sigh) makeover. Wish me luck."

Dave returned to the Hudson-Hummel house and saw the entire glee club was there. He sighed and went in. he thought Might as well get this over with. The first person who saw him was Mercedes.

"What are you doing here white boy? If your here to mess with Kurt I will cut you. You got that."

Kurt came running in. "Mercedes stop. Dave's staying here for the weekend. And yes it was at my invitation. Dave, Everyone is waiting for you. Why don't you come into Finn's room and explain what happened last night."

"OK Kurt." Dave entered Finn's room and had nearly everyone giving him the evil eye. Dave then began his explanation. "Hello my name is David Karofsky and I am gay. This is a bit of a shock to most of you but Kurt and Blaine have known for some time. Santana has known for about two weeks. Finn, Brittany and Puck found out last night. I just came back from my best friend Azimio and told him. I plan to come out to the rest of the school Monday. The main thing I need right now is support. I pray that I can count on at least some of you even after all I have done. I know I don't deserve this from any of you but I am truly sorry for my behavior the last two years. It will take some time but I hope I can one day earn your trust. Kurt has completely forgiven me. We have become friends now."

Rachel looked at Kurt who just nodded. That was all it took. She came up to Dave and gave a huge hug. Seeing that, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn also walked up and hugged him. Sam and Mike just fist bumped him as well. Dave never felt at home as he did in that moment.


End file.
